


Grief

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo





	Grief

Marco slammed his fist on the table, his beer bottle almost falling off the table  
“Listen- luis- you were the one who TOLD HIM to go to the garrison”  
Luis pinched the bridge of his nose and Veronica  
stared up at Marco  
“again with you starting the arguments? we should be blaming the /garrison/ not eachother”  
Marco glared at his sister “shut the fuck up- Luis had encouraged him to go”  
Luis sat up and slammed both his fists on the table  
“I WENT TO THE FUCKING GARRISON- AND LANCE DECIDED THAT HE WANTED TO GO TOO- I DIDNT TELL HIM TO GET LOST IN FUCKING SPACE NOW DID I!?”  
Veronica set her bowl down on the counter  
“knock it off! both of you- how would /Lance/ feel if he saw this right now? i can tell you that he would NOT be happy-“  
“yeah, he would be mad at lu-“  
Luis angrily cut Marco off  
“HE WOULD BE MAD BECAUSE WE’RE ALL FIGHTING ABOUT HIM DISSAPERING- HE WOULD BE MAD AT US NOT GETTING ALONG- HE WOULD GRAB US ALL BY THE COLLARS OF OUR SHIRTS AND TELL US TO GET ALONG”  
Veronica grumbled “he wouldnt want this- he hates it when his family doesnt get along- you guys know that”  
Marco was still angry- he didnt know what to say- nor what to think  
“i just think that if Luis hadnt encouraged him to go to the garrison..”  
Luis grabbed Marcos beer bottle and smashed it at the wall  
“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?”   
Marco looked up to see Luis with tears filling his eyes and an angry look on his face  
“..dont you know i miss him too- dont you know i spend nights lying in bed wishing he would just come home already too- dont you know that i want my baby brother back just as much as you?”  
Luis grabs his jacket and walks out of the house  
Veronica sighs again  
Marco still stares down at his feet  
“Marco, we all miss Lance..we all hope he returns home one day safely, but we cant just treat our own family like shit because of that”  
Veronica stays in the kitchen for a few minutes, then leaves the house herself  
Marco stays in the kitchen, holding a photo of Lance at the garrison  
“just..come home safe...” he whispers


End file.
